


A Third Highly Normal And Relatable Fantasy About Crowley, The Kind Everybody Gets

by AZFell (AnnetheCatDetective)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Rome, Bath Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AZFell
Summary: With many thanks to the people who send in their own relatable fantasies to the 'iwouldfuckajcrowley' blog on tumblr dot com. We are all just normal and having thoughts like this all the time.





	A Third Highly Normal And Relatable Fantasy About Crowley, The Kind Everybody Gets

You’ve been hanging about ancient Rome (well it’s not ancient to you at the time, but eventually it’s going to be. I mean you get the picture) and somehow, you and Crowley wind up agreeing to an afternoon at the baths.

 

You weren’t going to, but he’s persuasive like that, and you do like that about him. Anyway, it’s been a very slow day, and if pressed, you’d have to admit you like the atmosphere. Normally there’s lively conversation, but today, everyone seems to be on their way out as you and Crowley arrive.

 

“Well, what do you know?” He slips out of his toga and into the steaming water. “The two of us, all alone.”

 

“You wouldn’t know anything about why, of course.” You join him. You’ve never been embarrassed to be naked in a public bath before, but then, this bath has just become far from public, and Crowley really looks at you.

 

You settle into the soothing hot waters, only for Crowley to present you with a goblet of wine.

 

“Why don’t you relax?” He slides closer.

 

“That is what one does in the baths.” You say, but you’re not feeling very relaxed, as his hand brushes yours, as he watches you drink from behind dark lenses.

 

“Anything else for your pleasure?” He offers, and you nearly choke on your wine. “Snails? Honeyed figs? Peacock tongue?”

 

It would be an outrageous luxury, if it wasn’t just conjured from the firmament by a demon, but it’s not something you’ve ever been tempted by. There’s one thing you’re tempted by right now, and it’s Crowley.

 

“Thank you, no.” You say, and his hand finds your knee, below the water.

 

“Just say the word and I’m your humble servant.” He smirks. There’s a drop of wine that clings to his lower lip, you watch as his tongue catches it. Here, alone, in front of you, he doesn’t bother with the charade of seeming too human, he lets you see the true shape of it.

 

“Would that you were.” The words slip out before you can stop yourself. The things you might bid him do… but of course, anything you asked him to do, he might reasonably demand an equal favor in return…

 

“I could be.” His hand slides higher. “Tell me what you want from me.”

 

The last thing you should ever do, you know, is to accept half a bargain with a demon. But it’s Crowley, and you already know what he wants from you.

 

“Anyone could come in.” You say.

 

“But they won’t.” He says.

 

“No. They won’t.” ~~You’ve~~ He’s seen to that. You won’t be disturbed. You reach up to remove his glasses, looking into his eyes, feeling the full force of the way he watches you at last, and as you do his hand finally proceeds the rest of the way up your inner thigh to cup at your sex.

 

“What if I show you something really impressive?” He asks, and you set your wine glass safely to the side, nodding.

 

Crowley slips down below the water, moving to push your thighs apart, to float between them, anchored to you. ~~You can’t help but wish he’d kept his hair long despite the fashion of the times, imagining the way it would float around him so beautifully~~ You watch, transfixed, as he opens wide to take you, as his tongue snakes out to wrap around, to tease.

 

You quickly lose yourself in the pleasure. Crowley doesn’t need to breathe, is able to stay right where he is for as long as it takes. His hands knead at your thighs, at your buttocks.

 

He settles into your lap after he’s finished at his task, while you’re still getting your breath back, resting against you in the nice hot water, willing to wait until you’re ready to have your hands guided. He shows you how to touch his chest, how to stroke him to completion, the little moves that he likes. He teaches you exactly how to please him, until he’s writhing and moaning in your lap and fouling the bathwater.

 

“The mess you’ve made, you naughty boy.” You tease. ~~It’s an easy enough thing to clean it again with a th~~

 

He cleans it, and remains right where he is.

 

“That’s me, naughty.” He grins. “Don’t worry, ~~a~~ love, I’m still your dirty little secret.”


End file.
